1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a non-volatile memory such as a flash memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing demand for nonvolatile data storage in consumer electronics having mass storage, such as video or audio players, digital cameras, and other computerized devices, there continues to be interest in having nonvolatile memory devices progress over time towards having smaller sizes, larger memory capacity, and improved performance. Flash memory is a commonly used type of nonvolatile memory which can take the form of memory cards or USB type memory sticks, each having at least one memory device and a memory controller formed therein.